The Angry Cartoons Movie Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 * Elliot (Open Season): Hey, Road Runner, how are you? * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Oh, I'm horrible. Ow! * Joy (Inside Out): We're gonna be working on managing our anger through movement. * Fear (Inside Out): Eagle, heron, peacock, warrior, mountain, tree, rabbit, fish, locust, king pigeon, and of course, downward duck. * Wile E. Coyote: Sometimes, when I get upset, I've been known to blow up. * Disgust (Inside Out), Sadness (Inside Out), Dory (Finding Nemo), Marlin (Finding Nemo), Nemo (Finding Nemo): Surprise! * Wile E. Coyote: Ah, excuse me, party foul. * Le Frog: Greetings! I am an Frog! * Fear (Inside Out): What's an frog? * Le Frog: Unbelievable. * The Toad: Not working, not working. * Le Frog: Where are we going? * The Toad: Not working. * Le Frog: We practiced this a hundred times. Give it to me. We're gonna come in again. Trailer 2 * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Ow! * Young Mike Wazowski dresses as Kirby: Eyebrow! * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur): Eyebrow! * Elliot (Open Season): Hey, Road Runner, how are you? * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Oh, I'm horrible. * Anger (Inside Out): Mr. Road Runner, there seem to be a recurring issue here! Anger! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Am I a passionate emotion? Yes, but what does it matter that we're not the same? * Ariel (The Little Mermaid (1989)): Don't look, Flounder! The anger might be contagious! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): He started it! * Disgust (Inside Out): Hey, something's coming! * Le Frog: Greetings! Greetings! I am an frog! * Fear (Inside Out): What's an frog? * Le Frog: Show 'em how we do it! * The Toad: How you doin'? * Le Frog: Is that what I think it is? * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Excuse me! Those are fragile! Alright? Not yours. * Anger (Inside Out): You are makin' our guest feel unwelcome! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): And you're not asking basic questions! * Fear (Inside Out): Well, this just got awkward. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Doesn't anyone see what's going on here? * Le Frog: (Laughing) * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): The whole world is in danger! And it's up to us to stop 'em! * Le Frog: Fire! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my gosh. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): If anyone knows what these villains are up to, it's Skipper. * Fear (Inside Out): It's Skipper's lake of wisdom! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Get out of there! * Wile E. Coyote: (Gurgling) * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Don't spit in his mouth! No, don't spit it back! * Fear (Inside Out): (Gurgling) * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Uh, don't swallow it. * Fear (Inside Out): (Gulp) * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Ugh! Oh, wow, it's him. * Skipper (Madagascar): Ah. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Oh, man. * Wile E. Coyote: (Gargling) * Fear (Inside Out): No, no, no. Ugh! * Wile E. Coyote: (Sobbing) * Skipper (Madagascar): (Groaning) Ah. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Horrible turn of events. Horrible. Trailer 3 * Narrator: In every civilized community, there's an outcast. From a young age, the outcast has trouble fitting in, can sometimes feel invisible * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Thank you! * Narrator: And often has difficulty finding a mate. But despite all this, the outcast still searches for a connection. * Disgust (Inside Out): Something's coming! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): What? * Disgust (Inside Out): What is that thing? * Le Frog: Greetings from the world of the villains! * Bugs Bunny: Oh my God. * Fear (Inside Out): What's a frog? * Le Frog: We request the honor of your friendship. * The Toad: How you doin'? * Anger (Inside Out): Welcome to our new friends. * Joy (Inside Out): Yeah! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): There's something going on here. These villains. Mysterious and weird, am I right? * Fear (Inside Out): That part about them I really admire. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): I don't trust them. * Anger (Inside Out): Your opinion is not needed! * Le Frog: Is there a doctor around, 'cause we have a burn victim here. * Fear (Inside Out): The villains are stealing our eggs! * Le Frog: Let's set sail for villainy island! * Anger (Inside Out): What do we do now? * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): You're asking me? * Anger (Inside Out): You tried to tell us but we didn't listen. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): We're gonna get those eggs back. Come on, we're cartoons! We're descended from dinosaurs. We're not supposed to be nice! * (Nemo looks angry from "Finding Nemo") * Anger (Inside Out): Holy moly! * (Nemo happy from "Finding Nemo") * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Yeah, point made. Ready? * Fear (Inside Out): I am gonna miss you when you die. * Wile E. Coyote: Rest in peace, my friend. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Drop the nuts and move your butts! It's time to get angry. * Joy (Inside Out): Take that porkers! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Huh, she can shoot fireballs out of her butt. * (Skipper doing some action from "Madagascar") * Fear (Inside Out): Made it! * Le Frog: Guards! There is a fast and speedy bird in these walls. Bring him to me. * (Le Frog's henchmen dancing) * Le Frog: Not IN these walls! In the castle. Come on, you guys! * Fear (Inside Out): I wasn't ready! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Fear! * Fear (Inside Out): This is a house of horrors! Trailer 4 * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Tada! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Happy birthday to you. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Happy birthday, dear Spot, Villain allergy, doesn't like villains. Oh, boy. Happy birthday to you! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): That's me, The Road Runner. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Ever since I was a kid, I never really fit in. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): No one understands me. * (Road Runner beeping clip from "Fast and Furry-ous") * Baymax (Big Hero 6): Aah! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Nice chat, will ya. * Anger (Inside Out): There seem to be a recurring issue here! Anger. * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): I don't think I have an anger issue, I think you got an anger issue. Are you aware that that robe that you're wearing isn't fooling anybody? Voilà! * Donkey (Shrek): Aah! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my gosh. * (Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox Logo) * Disgust (Inside Out): Something's coming! What is that thing? * Le Frog: Greetings! From the world of the villains! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): These villains mysterious and weird, am I right? I don't trust them! * (Le Frog's henchmen dancing) * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): I think they're up to something! * Anger (Inside Out): Your opinion is not needed! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Beak, wing, giblets! * Le Frog: That went well, if you hear me. * Fear (Inside Out): The villains are stealing our eggs! * Le Frog: Set sail for Villainy Island! * Anger (Inside Out): You tried to tell us, but we didn't listen. What do we do now? * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): That is where they went, and so that is where we're going! * Fear (Inside Out): It's show time! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): (Groans) We're gonna get those eggs back! Come on, we're cartoons! We're descendants from dinosaurs! We're not supposed to be nice! * (Nemo looks angry from "Finding Nemo") * Anger (Inside Out): Holy moly! * (Nemo happy from "Finding Nemo"): Yeah * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Point made. Time to get angry! Fire! * Le Frog: That guy again? * Joy (Inside Out): Take that, hogs! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Well, how about that? * (Joy doing some action from "Inside Out') * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): She can shoot fireballs out of her butt. * (Sebastian getting rid of some stuff while angry from "The Little Mermaid (1989)"): I told you not to mess with me! * Le Frog: Call in the Villainy Air Force! * (Marlin swimming clip from "Finding Nemo") * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Hey, he's coming back! * Marlin (Finding Nemo): Did we win? * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Can we get an ice pack for Marlin? * Fear (Inside Out): Medic! I'm getting ready. I wasn't ready! * Road Runner (Looney Tunes): Fear, is that you? * Fear (Inside Out): This is the house of horrors! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my gosh. Category:The Angry Birds Movie Spoofs Category:The Angry Birds Movie Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Looney Tunes